pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Wspólne Anime Nightwood/Rozdziały
Postaram się jak najczęściej pisać rozdziały, ale zazwyczaj będą od czwartku do niedzieli. Postaram się też nie zabardzo "chrzanić" waszych podanych charakterów. Ale nie zawsze wyjdzie. Rozdział 1 - Prolog Światła.. Krzyki.. Krzyki i światła.. Śpiew.. Tańce.. Tańce i śpiew.. Ludzie.. Masa ludzi.. Wszyscy tańczą.. Wszyscy krzyczą.. Wszyscy.. Wszyscy.. Napoje.. Jedzenie.. Wielka zabawa.. I noc.. Pełnia księżyca.. I ON.. I ON i ONI.. Też się bawią.. Nagle błysk.. Nagle ciemność.. Ciemność.. Wszech ogarniająca ciemność.. Ciemność... - Auuu, moja głowa.. - powiedział szary skrzydlaty stwór łapiąc się za głowę. - Co ja tu robię..? W tym lesie..? Był ukryty w cieniu drzew. Nie wyraźny. Powolnym, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, raz po raz wpadając na drzewo. - Nigdy.. Ale to nigdy więcej nie pójdę z nimi na imprezę.. No dobra, nigdy na taką.. - mruczał do siebie. - ..zakrapianą. Nic nie pamiętam.. Ale o co chodzi z tymi.. Błyskami w głowie..? Nieczuł, że za sobą ciągnie duży, szary ogon. Po dłuugich kilku chwilach doczłapał nad jakieś jeziorko. Popatrzył na swoje odbicie w tafli wody i... - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! O.. Mój.. Boże..! - wrzasną na widok swojego odbicia. - Jestem Smokiem?! What The ****?! Jego wrzask rozniusł się po okolicy wielkim echem i spłoszył zwierzęta w przeciągu najbliższych 5 kilometrów. Przerażony zaczą biec po lesie, wpadając na drzewa. - O nie, o nie, o nie! - krzyczał i nagle... Łup. Uderzył w kamień. - Ała.. - mrukną z bólu. - Na czym to ja? A tak... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jestem Smokiem! Mój Boże, jeste.. - dał sobie w "pysk" - Uspokój się Feliksie! Jak rozgryziesz, jak z człowieka stałeś się Smokiem to będzie dobrze! Problem polega na tym... Że nie wiesz dokładnie jak to się stało. Feliks usiadł na kamieniu z którym się zderzył i zaczą się sobie (jakoś) przygladać. - Para szaro czarnych upierzonych skrzydeł, szary ogon, cały jestem w szarej łusce.. Chyba szarej. Dziwne eeee... coś na przednich łapach, jakiś krzyż na szyi. Eh, nawet tak źle nie wyglądam. - potrząsną głową, rozwiewając czarne futro na głowie. - To jest idiotyczne. Kolejny błysk.. Kolejny świst.. Krzyki.. Zabawa.. Ludzie.. Nagle ciemność.. Ciemność... - Grrrrrr, te błyski w głowie mnie już wkurzają! - nagłym machnięciem skrzydeł podleciał do góry, jednak szybko i z łoskotem spadł. - Muszę jeszcze nad tym poćwiczyć. Heh. Feliks próbował stanąć na dwóch łapach, ale nie wyszło i... ponownie upadł. - Błędne koło, eh.. - mrukną i usłyszał szelest w krzakach. - C-co d-do..? Szelest, szelest.. i tak ciągle. Coraz głośniejszy. - Ostrzegam Cię tajemnicza istoto! Mam średniej wielkości szpony, zapewne też ostre kły i nienaturalny ogon! Jeszcze nie wiem co z nimi zrobić, ale jak się dowiem to, to pożałujesz! - powiedział bezwładnie machając łapami. Nagle zza krzaków... wyskoczył króliczek. Mały, biały z nieco poszarzałymi uszkami. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się przerażonemu Feliksowi. - Króliczek? Heh, słodki. - powiedział. - Ciek... Łup. Dziwne ciemno czerwone "coś" uderzyło go w plecy i... zaczeli się staczać z górki. Staczali się,staczali i staczali, na zmianę mówiąc "ała". Wten zatrzymali się na jakiejś polanie. Na Feliksie leżało jakieś "coś". - Kim lub czym kolwiek jesteś, na litość Boską zejdź bo jesteś ciężki. - powiedział do "tego czegoś", a to "coś" zachichotało. - Ja nie żartuję. - Przyzwyczajaj się młody. - powiedziało "coś" i zeszło z Feliksa. To "coś" to był ciemno czerwony Smok, o czerwonych oczach i dziwnych rogach na głowie. Był nieco mniejszy od Feliksa. - Ta, młody. Mam 18 lat, dla twojej wiadomości. - mrukną do niego. - Jestem Feliks jakby co. - A ja Jun. - powiedział Smok. - Też mam 18 lat, ale ja przynajmniej wiem czego można się tutaj spodziewać. - podeszła ostrożnie do niego. - Nigdy Cię tu nie widziałam. - Tak, tak. Jestem tu tak jakby nowy, więc wiesz... - powiedział jej. - Właściwie, od jakiś 10 minut jestem Smokiem, ale to inna sprawa. - odwrócił się do niej. - Co ty taka zarumieniona? - Co? Nie to nic. - Jun potrząsneła głową. - Jak to, od 10 minut? 10 minut temu wykluć się nie mogłeś, jesteś dorosłym osobnikiem. - Tak to od 10 minut, jako iż byłem człowiekiem, ale z jakiś przyczyn jestem teraz Smokiem. Rozumiesz? - rzekł jej bez większego zainteresowania. - Hmmm... W najbliższej wiosce, są Smoki które poradzą Ci jak wrócić do ludzkiej formy. - powiedziała mu. - Zaprowadzę Cię tam jeśli... - odleciała nieco do tyłu, robiąc chytrą minę. - Jeśli co? - spytał się jej zaciekawiony. - Mnie pokonasz w pojedynku! - odparła mu. - Ja jestem Smokiem Demonem, a ty Smokiem Aniołem, więc będzie ciekawie. Feliks popatrzył się na nią dosyć idiotycznie. - Chyba Cie coś powaliło. - powiedział jej. - Ja przecież nie umiem! - To się nauczysz! - odparła mu. - Ummmmm... NIE! - krzykną na nią i zaczą iść przed siebie. Nie mineło kilka chwil... - Nie bądź tchórz! Walcz! - Jun biegła za Feliksem. - Powiedziałem nie, to nie. - odpowiedział jej nie odwracając się. - A czemu nie możesz mnie zaatakować?! - Bo jesteś nowy! Takie zasady. No weź nie bądź taki! - prosiła go. - Nie i daj mi spokój! - rykną na nią i się odwrócił. - Eeeeee, co się... Jun była związana dziwną złotą obręczą, przez którą dziwnie świeciła. - Ogień Piekieł! - w płomieniach Jun rozerwała obręcz, jednak wypompowana upadła. - To.. Co użyłeś to Aureola Niebios, zdolność Smoków Aniołów. Heh, wysysa ona energię gdy trafi w przeciwnika. - jakoś wstała. - Pomogę Ci jednak w powrocie do ludzkiej formy. - Obiecujesz? - Feliks popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie. - Obecuję. - powiedziała. Oboje podali sobie łapy na zgodę. Na niebie, mimo wczesnej pory pojawiły się już gwiazdy. - Zostaniemy tutaj, do rana. Musimy się przespać. - powiedziała Jun i położyła się. - Ale opowiedz jeszcze, jak to jest być człowiekiem. Bo ja, no wiesz, od urodzenia jestem Smokiem. - Co tu mówić. Hmmm... - zamyślił się. - Właściwie to trudo mi to wytłumaczyć, ale... - zaczą jej coś tam tłumaczyć. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach "tłumaczenia". - Oooo rany, jak tak długo może gadać? - spytała samą siebie Jun. - Trzeba go jakoś uciszyć. - zaczeła się rozglądać. Niedaleko siebie zauwarzyła średniej wielkości pomidora. Wzieła go do łap. - No zobaczmy. - mrukneła do siebie Jun i rzuciła pomidorem w Feliksa. - I właśnie... - chciał już coś powiedzieć, gdy oberwał pomidorem w głowę. - Pomidor? Łaaaaaa! Feliks zaczą trząść głową, w celu pozbycia się pomidora. - Hehe, zawsze działa. - zaśmiała się Jun. - Ty.. Pomidorem we mnie?! - Feliks nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. - Ehehe, reagujesz inaczej niż wszyscy, ehe.. - mrukneła przestraszona. - To ja może... Nagle została związana złotą obręczą. Tą samą co poprzednio. - Znowu? Eh.. - mrukneła. - Jeśli chcesz mi pomóc, to zapoznaj się z moimi zasadami. Zasada pierwsza... - szpony Feliksa wydłużyły się. - NIGDY mnie nie denerwuj! - A to podobno ja jestem ta agresywna. - pomyślała sobie Jun. - Bez ran się nie obejdzie? - popatrzyła mu w oczy. - Jak widać nie. Przymkneła oczy czekając na cios, gdy usłyszała szelest. Otworzyła oczy. Feliks stał ze skrzywioną miną. - Co do... Aaaaaaaa! - Feliks złapał się za głowę. - Moja... Głowa..! Aaaaaaa!! Łup. Upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Aureola Niebios na Jun przestała działać. - Feliks? Feliks! - Jun próbowała go obudzić. - Ha! Następnym razem pomyśli zanim kogoś zaatakuje! - odezwał się nagle głos zza drzew. - K-kto to powiedział? - spytała lekko przestraszona Jun, rozglądając się. - Wkrótce się dowiesz.. Wszyscy dowiedzą! - powiedział tajemniczy głos. - Ale jak to? - spytała ostatecznie Jun, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. - Ej! Czy on się obudzi?! ~ To dobre pytanie Jun... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...? ~ Rozdział 2 - Porwanie Zabawa.. Zabawa na całego.. Feliks się bawi.. A razem z nim jego koledzy.. Nagle wybucha kłótnia między dwójką z nich.. Wten do Feliksa podchodzi jeden z kolegów.. Nosi on szal.. Szal.. Szal który zakrywa mu usta.. Szal... - Obudź się wreszcie! - Feliks usłyszał nad sobą wrzask Jun. - Aaaaaa! - impulsywnie odepchną ją łapą, ale w porę się opadnował. - Ugh. Co się stało..? Czemu boli mnie jeszcze głowa? - Coś Cie powstrzymało od zaatakowania mnie. - odparła mu. Feliks rozejrzał się. Był wczesny poranek, słońce wychodziło zza chmur. Wstał. - Jak pamiętam, wczoraj mówiłaś że zaprowadzisz mnie do jakiegoś miasta, prawda? - popatrzył na Jun podejrzliwym wzrokiem. - No, tak, tak. - zarumieniła się, ale szybko się otrząsneła. - Ale najpierw musisz nauczyć się latać. Mówiąc to, wzleciała do kóry i zatoczyła kilka kółek nad Feliksem, który przyglądał jej się w zaciekawieniu. - Co? Ja? Latać? Dobry żart. - powiedział jej. - Ja się nie nauczę. - Nie narzekaj tylko postaraj się. - złapała go za łapę i... wzleciała, trzymając go, do góry. - Nie! Ja chcę jeszcze żyć! - krzyczał próbując się jej wyrwać. - Jak się wyrwiesz to nie przeżyjesz! - warkneła na niego. - Więc się lepiej uspokój i spróbuj machać tymi opierzonymi skrzydłami. - No macham i macham, ale to nic nie daje! - chaotycznie machał skrzydłami. - Yh. No to proszę. - Jun puściła go. - Łaaaaa! - Feliks spadał, jednak po chwili staną w "miejscu". - Hehe, ale numer. Unoszę się. - No i kto tu się bał. - powiedziała mu. Ten nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, tylko zaczą latać nad jej głową. - Dosyć zabawy. Nasz pierwszy przystanek, Smocza Wioska! - powiedziała mu i oboje zaczeli lecieć na północ. >Po jakiejś godzinie< - Już jesteśmy..? - Feliks padł na ziemię zmęczony. - Yh, tak. - Jun zmusiła go do wstania. - Pójdę się rozejrzeć, a ty tu zostań. - Oczywiście. - powiedział jej, ale ona już poszła. - Baby.. Każda jest taka sama. Światła.. Ciemność.. Ciemność.. Światła.. I ON... Feliks z irytacją walną głową o jakiś mur, jednak przez to jakiś papier przykleił mu się do pyska. - Humpft... - prychną i zdją ten papier. - Co to? Na papierze był czarnobiały wizerunek Jun. Nad nim napis "Poszukiwana", a pod nim... "Za nią można zdobyć ponad 1 milion srebra oraz wysokie stanowiską w rządzie! Dostarczyć ją ŻYWĄ do więzienia w Dark Claw, na wschód od Smoczej Wioski." - Albo to jakiś żart.. - obejrzał się, czy Smoczyca nie nadchodzi. - Albo ja za mało o niej wiem.. W tym czasie, Jun chodziła od budynka do budynka. Wszystkie były opuszczone. - Eh, jak pamiętam tu było mnóstwo Smoków! A teraz.. - przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz. - Rany, ale zimno! Zaraz po tym jak przeszła koło jakiegoś zaułku, wyszły z niego 4 Smoki - Lodu, Śmierci, Duszy i Światła. - Patrzcie chłopaki. - powiedział Smok Lodu. - To ONA. - No i co? - mrukną Smok Śmierci i oberwał ogonem od Smoka Światła . - Aaaaaa, to ta która nas wtedy pokonała. - Właśnie. I ta sama za którą jest nagroda. - zaśmiał się Smok Duszy. - Kto by pomyślał że nam uwierzą i wyślą list gończy. - Nie marnujmy czasu. Zemsta i możliwość zarobienia pieniędzy idą tym razem w parze! - uśmiechną się złowrogo Smok Lodu. - Chodźmy aktywować pułapkę. Nadaj pozostając w ukryciu podążali za niczego nie spodziewającą się Jun. Po kilku minutach... - Feliks! - usłyszał za sobą, przez co prawie zniszczył list. - C-co?! - nerwowo odwrócił się. Jun szła nieco niespokojnie. Dzieliło ich już tylko 5 metrów gdy... przed Jun pojawiły się kraty, tworzące "taką jakby" klatkę bez wieka. - Nie rozumiem.. - mrukneła. - No, ja tym bardziej. - powiedział i zauwarzył że ona wali głową o kraty. - Nie możesz tego zniszczyć lub wyfrunąć? - Przez te twoje wczorajsze "wyskoki" nie mam siły na ataki. Ale wylecieć... - nagle jej skrzydła pokrył lód. - Też teraz nie mogę. Co za życie! - Czekaj zaraz Ci pomogę. - Feliks ruszył w stronę klatki. - NIE!! - nagle ktoś za nim wrzasną. Odwrócił się. Stał tam pomarańczowy Smok, cały w jakiś znamionach, z dziwnymi kolcami na głowie i szyi. Był średniej wielkości. - Musisz z stąd iść! - krzyczał do Feliksa. - Czemu? - spytał patrząc na "przybysza" podejrzliwie. - ONI już tu są! - próbował mu coś wytłumaczyć. - Szybko! - Haloooo... Ja tu siedzę sobie w klatce i czekam na jakąkolwiek pomoc.. - mruczała do siebie Jun patrząc na zaistniałą sytuację. Wten pojawiły się te 4 Smoki. - Jeśli nie masz niezbitych dowodów na to, że jest tu niebezpiecznie to... - Feliks nadal kłócił się z "nieznajomym" gdy... - Aaaaaaaaaa! Zostawcie mnie! - wrzesneła nagle Jun trzymana przez tamte Smoki. - Weź ją ucisz! - Smok Śmierci wypuścił z pyska jakiś dym, który uśpił Smoczycę. - Jun!! - wrzasną Feliks chcąc do nich podbiec, jednak został zatrzymany przez Smoka z którym się kłócił. - Oni są za silni! Ale wiem gdzie ją zaprowadzą! - powiedział mu i zaciągną do "bram" wioski. Będąc już tam, Feliks odwrócił się jeszcze w druga stronę. - Wybacz.. - mrukną i odwrócił się do "towarzysza". - A ty wogóle kim jesteś? - Jestem Malinka, Smoczyca Umysłu. - powiedziała i się "ukłoniła". - Ta sama która Cię wczoraj "uśpiła". - To ty mi wczoraj prawie spaliłaś mózg! - wykrzykną. - Tak, tak. A teraz chodź, spróbujemy "uwolnić" twoją "przyjaciółkę" z więzienia... - powiedziała mu. - W Dark Claw, na wschód. - powiedział jej. - Tak, tak, przecież wiem. - prychneła na niego. - No to lecimy. Oboje wzlecieli w powietrze i skierowali się w stronę Dark Clawu by uwolnić Jun. ~ Czy im się uda? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...? ~ Rozdział 3 - Uwolnienie Feliks i jego kolega rozmawiali.. Błyski.. Czasem łapał kolegę za szal.. Szal... Podczas lotu do Dark Claw, po pysku Feliksa spływały łzy, jednak nie mówił nic do Malinki. - Zaraz dolecimy. - odwróciła się do niego. - Co ty, płakałeś? - Co? Nie. - otarł łapą pysk. - No, może trochę. - Słuchaj, ja rozumiem co czujesz. Ten szok, gdy nagle zostajesz Smokiem, poznajesz kogoś, a ten ktoś nagle znika. - mrukneła mu. - Też byłaś człowiekiem? - spytał ją zaciekawiony. - No tak. - uśmiechneła się. Lecieli jednak dalej w ciszy. Tymczasem w więzieniu Dark Claw. - No i jedna robota z głowy. Teraz zapłata. - zaśmiał się Smok Lodu. - Dobra, a teraz cicho. - powiedział Smok Duszy o otworzył żelazne drzwi. Weszli do dużego pomieszczenia, nieco oświetlonego świecą. Nagle rzucił na nich cień duży stwór. - Co znowu?! - warkną. - T-to my. - sapną Smok Duszy. - A, to wy. 2 z tamtych 4 Smoków. - mrukną stwór. - A więc przychodzicie po... - Zapłatę. Zapłatę panie, eeeee, panie.. - powiedział Smok Lodu. - Drimodeush. - powiedział i wszedł w światło świecy. Oba Smoki cofneły się. Drimondeush był dużym trójgłowym Smokiem o czarnej łusce. - Nie bójcie się. - zaśmiała się środkowa głowa. - Ale powiedzcie mi jedno... - Ta-tak panie. - jękną Smok Duszy. - Wiem że to wy kazaliście zrobić list gończy, ale czy właściwego pomodu czy tylko dlatego że ona was pokonała? - powiedział im. - No tego... - popatrzyli na siebie. - Tak też sądziłem. Jeden dodatkowy więzień nic nie zrobi, ale o zapłaty nie dostaniecie. - odparł im. - Co, ale jak?! - warknął na niego Smok Lodu. - Albo stąd teraz pójdziecie, albo ja wam pomogę! - mówiąc to, z prawej głowy wystrzelił płomień. - Uciekamy! - wykrzykną Smok Duszy i z kolegą wylecieli zamykając drzwi. - Mogliśmy zginąć! - sapną Smok Lodu łapiąc się za głowę. - Mogliśmy, ale teraz chodźmy po resztę.. - powiedział towarzysz. - I odnajdźmy Jun! Smok Lodu popatrzył na niego jak na wariata, ale z nim poszedł. Tym czasem, Feliks i Malinka wylądowali na dachu. - Dobra. Wystarczy nam to rozwalić, znaleźć Jun i uciekać nim się ktoś dowie o naszej obecności. - powiedział Feliks. - To jest ten twój "wielce genialny" pomysł? - sarkastycznie spytała Malinka. - Ej! W odróżnieniu od ciebie coś wymyśliłem! - warkną na nią w odpowiedzi. - No niech Ci będzie. - mrukneła. - Ale jak rozwalić? - Hmmm, zobaczmy. - powiedział i nakreślił na podłożu jakiś znak. - Znak Pokoju! Wten zrobiła się w dachu średnia dziura. Oboje przez nią weszli. Tym czasem w jakiejś sali nieprzytomna Jun wisiała przywiązana łańcuchem do sufitu. - Mhmhmh... - mrukneła i powoli otwierała oczy. - Gdzie ja jestem..? - rozejrzała się. - Napewno tam gdzie nie powinnam być! Aaaaaa, ratunku! Próbowała rozerwać łańcuchy, ale się nie udało. - No i super. - mrukneła. - Przezabawnie prawda? - usłyszała za sobą. - Kto to? - odwróciła głowę. Za nią stały te 4 Smoki. - A to wy. Dzięki wam tu jestem! - krzykneła na nich. - Oj no weź tak nie krzycz! - warkną Smok Śmierci. - Niekłóćmy się. Załatwimy wszystko jak stąd wyjdziemy. - powiedział Smok Światła i ogonem rozwalił łańcuchy. - No nareszcie. - mrukneła Jun. Już chciała odlecieć, gdy Smok Lodu zamroził jej skrzydła. Całą czwórką ją otoczyli. - Eeee, halo. Jeszcze stąd nie wyszliśmy. - powiedziała im. - No i co? - zaśmiał się Smok Duszy. - Na trzy. Raz, dwa... - Trzy! - nagle oślepił ich dziwny blask. - O mój Boże! - wrzasneli na raz. Jun osłoniła się jakoś przed blaskiem. Gdy już światło znikło przed nimi wszystkimi wylądowały dwa Smoki. - Feliks! I eeee... - powiedziała Jun. - Malinka. - przedstawiła się jej. - Mniejsza o to czy Malinka czy Pralinka. - warkną Smok Śmierci. - Ona jest nam coś winna! - Chyba grosika. - mrukną Feliks. - Nie bądź taki dowcipniś tylko.. - powiedział Smok Duszy i złapał się za głowę. - Na litoś Boską! - Zawsze działa. - zaśmiała się Malinka zadowolona ze swojej zdolności. - Czarny Lód! - Smok Lodu wystrzelił w ich stronę czarne odłamki lodu. - Ogień Piekieł! - krzyneła nagle Jun. Ataki zderzywszy się utworzyły dym, przez który tamta 4 uciekła. Lód na skrzydłach Jun się stopił. - Uciekli nam. - mrukną Feliks. - To chyba dobrze, prawda? - To najlepsze co nas spotkało. - powiedziały naraz Jun i Malinka. - No to, Ju i Linka idziemy? - powiedział uśmiechnięty Feliks. Nagle jednak zostali otoczeni przez znaczną ilość Smoków. - Nie wygląda to dobrze. - mrukneła Malinka. - Mam złe przeczucia... - szepną Feliks. Kilka Smoków rozstąpiło miejsca. Wten pojawił się Drimodeush. - Witam kochanych przybyszów. - po salo zagrzmiał jego głos. - Szkoda że nasza znajomość będzie krótka. Gestem głowy rozkazał kilkunastom Smokom zaatakować. - Ryk Demona! - fala dźwiękowa przygniotła kilku napastników do ściany. - Nie ma to jak odzyskać siły. - Mentalne Ostrze! - kilka Smoków przewróciło ślepiami i padło. - Niszczenie umysłów to moja specjalność. - Blask Dobra! - cała sala rozbłysła w wielkim blasku, dezoriętując i oślepiając całą resztę. - Taki blask zabije każdego o złym sercu. Gdy blask opadł, każdy napastnik był nieprzytomny. Jedynie Drimondeush stał pełny sił. - Proszę was. To mnie tylko łaskocze. - zaśmiał się. - Lodowa Zamieć! Zamieć podmroziła nieco Malinkę i Jun, Feliksa natomiast przymroziła do podłoża. - Mamy przekichane. - mrukną. - Proszę, proszę. Czas na... - nagle każda z jego głów wystrzeliła promień. - Furia Żywiołów! Uciekajmy! - wykrzykując to, Jun i Malinka odleciały na boki. Przymrożony do podłoża Feliks, z przerażeniem widział jak wielki trójkolorowy promień leci ku niemu. Krzyki.. Szal.. Krzyki.. Uciekaj... - Teraz albo nigdy! - nagle ktoś za Feliksem wrzasną i rzuciwszy się na niego, zniszczył lód i upadli w bezpiecznej odległości od Furii Żywiołów. - Niech to! - rykną Drimodeush. Feliks i to coś co go uratowało, wylądowali przy Malince i Jun. - Feliks! - wykrzykneły obie. - Żyję. Jednak.. - sapną i spojrzał na "ratownika". Był to czarny Smok, o dosyć dużych szponach i dziwnym "dziobo-podobnym" pyskiem. - Kim ty jesteś? - spytała Jun. - To bez znaczenia, ale Smokiem Cienia. Uciekajcie! - wykrzykną w odpowiedzi i znikną. - Nie tak prędko. Świetlista Burza! - elektryczny promień ruszył ku nim. - Teraz! - wykrzykneli wszyscy i wzlecieli do góry. Promień jednak... ruszył za nimi. Feliks na szybko nakreślił Znak Pokoju niszcząc kawałek sufitu, przez który wylecieli. Świetlista Burza nie zmieściła się, ale zniszczyła cały sufit. Po kilku chwilach Feliks, Jun i Malinka dolecieli na jakąś polanę. - Nareszcie.. - sapneła Jun i padła na ziemię. - Na ile? - mrukneła Malinka. - Najpierw to więzienie, potem ten Smok Chaosu, a teraz ten Smok Cienia! Co jeszcze? - wykrzykną Feliks. - Ten Smok Cienia który Ci uratował życie. - powiedziała Malinka. - I siedzi za tobą. - odparła Jun. Feliks wielce zdziwiony odwrócił się. Rzeczywiście, on tam siedział, patrząc na nich czerwonymi ślepiami. Nastała głucha cisza między nimi wszystkimi. ~ Jakie zamiary ma ten Smok? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...? ~ Rozdział 4 - Spotkanie ? ? ~ ? ?? ~